narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takigakure (ProKiri)
is a village located in the land of beaches. The land gets it’s name from the many beaches that spot the land. Their current leader is Karaku Namiashi and the shinobi ruler is Shibuki. The ninja of this village seem to specialize in Water Release and Earth Release jutsu. History Takigakure sprang up around the time of Konohagakure and, despite this, they have never been invaded. The villagers are very proud of this feat. During the First Great Shinobi World War, the village tasked Kakuzu with assassinating Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. When Kakuzu failed in this mission he was treated harshly and imprisoned, so he chose to defect. Before leaving he took the secret of the village's prized Earth Grudge Fear along with the hearts of every elder of the village. Hashirama, feeling sorry for the village gave them the Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, making it the only known village outside of the five great villages to hold a Tailed Beast. This ended Takigakure’s involvement in the rest of the war. After this incident, the Cypress foundation was formed. They are a team of ANBU and Hunter-nin trained ninja. During the Second Great Shinobi World War, Takigakure invaded Kumogakure when Takigakure spies heard that Kumogakure and the second raikage were going to attempt an invasion to steal the kekkei genkai abilities of the Takigakure clans. Takigakure struck first and fast, winning the battle with minimal loss and shocking the world, simultaneously. During the Third Great Shinobi World War Takigakure spies heard that Kumogakure had sided with Otogakure to attempt another invasion, once they found the village. They were unable to find the right waterfall, being that there is a dozen or so across the land. Takigakure, again met them on the battlefield and was about to lose until Konohagakure reinforcements showed up to finish the battle. In return, Takigakure helped defeat Iwagakure with Konohagakure. After the Third Great Shinobi World War, Kumogakure hired a rogue shinobi from Takigakure, named Suien. He was hired along with rogue Amegakure shinobi to steal the Hero Water. Forces were still extremely thin and didn’t have the man power to fully 100% protect the hero water, so Konohagakure shinobi were hired to protect it. Shibuki, the son of the previous leader and was, at the time, the current leader defended the water mightily, but it was the Konohagakure shinobi who saved it. Shibuki stepped down after this incident, feeling he was not ready to take the full position and gave it to his father’s most trusted friend, Karaku Namiashi. Takigakure was un-able to participate in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, because of the heavy loss of life and capital. Results of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War Takigakure, since it did not participate in the war, actually prospered. Takigakure saw a large increase in not just the number of missions and the number of ninja produced, but the number of non-shinobi residents in the village. Takigakure also modernized it’s infrastructure by building houses and buildings more similar to Konohagakure and expanded their underground cavern underneath the waterfall that hides the village. They also currently have many alliances, including Konohagakure, Kirigakure, and Suna. Kyousei Heiki also created the Cypress organization after the war. They are a league of eight swordsmen based around the Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Clans of Takigakure * Heiki Clan * Ayatsuri Clan * Igaku Clan Category:Villages Category:Locations